


Don't look a gift horse in the mouth / Puppy love

by doctorziegler



Series: Overwatch Kink Week 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthro-coyote!McCree, Anthropomorphic, CYBORG PUSSY, Cat-boy!Jack, Cat/Human Hybrids, Centaur!McCree, Centaurs, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dogboys & Doggirls, Furry, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pets, Polyamory, Pussyjob, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, gross furry smut, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: Two short (& unfortunately late) submissions to OW Kink Week, featuring McGenji with centaur!McCree and size queen!Genji in part 1, and McReyes76 with Gabriel and his furry boyfriends having some late-night shenanigans in part 2.(Written for Day 6 ofOverwatch Kink Week:Bukkake|||Bestiality/Cum inflation)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LATE but here we go, two stories for the price of one!! neither is very long but anyway, to clarify:
> 
> 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'; this is set in canon, blackwatch-era, assuming everything is exactly the same except that mccree's a centaur. that's. literally the only variance. imagine getting headshotted by a centaur in a cowboy hat. honestly. he probably even has horseshoes with spurs on them. _christ_.
> 
> 'puppy love'; this is set in a 'modern' au, sort of, with anthropomorphic animals— like mccree— who look exactly like typical anthros/furries, as well as more humanoid 'animals'— like jack, who only have certain characteristics of whatever animal they're related to (in jack's case, cat ears, eyes, teeth, tongue, a tail, claws). just to give you guys a clear idea of what tf i'm describing OTL
> 
> anyway, have fun!!
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

**{i.}**

"I'm ready for it, Jesse; I've told you again and again: I'm _ready,_ " Genji's voice was reverent and demanding all at once, trying desperately to impale himself on the massive cock that his lover had been denying him for months. "I've used every single toy you've asked me to, over and over again, so many times now; please, Jesse, don't make me beg for it. I don't like to beg any more than you like to _be_ begged."

Unfortunately, Jesse couldn't argue with that— Genji'd been understanding about the whole 'size difference' thing at first, and despite his wanton eagerness to fuck McCree, he'd respected the man's weariness with regards to his own inhuman genitalia. It would take time, of course, for _anyone_ to take a centaur's cock, and Genji being so small didn't help make things any easier. Still, with his cybernetic body, there weren't quite as many... _injuries_ he might sustain, even if McCree _did_ wind up too deep inside, and Genji had taken enough belly-bulging toys now to be able to proudly say a 'horse cock' probably wouldn't even make him break a sweat.

... Assuming he _could_ still sweat, of course.

(He couldn't.)

"Genji—" Jesse's breath hitched as Genji surged backwards again, rubbing his lubed-up, well-fucked gape against the head of the centaur's dick, shamelessly trying to wriggle his way onto it before Jesse had a chance to stop him. " _Shit_ , Genji, you're killin' me here, baby," as he spoke, Jesse's tail twitched from side to side, his large hooves stomping against the floor as he fought every animalistic instinct in his body that screamed ' _just fuck him; breed him already_ '. "You _know_ how much I wanna, just; what if I hurt you? What if you end up—"

"Disliking it? Perhaps even hating it?" Genji asked, rearranging himself so that the box he was using to rest his elbows atop didn't feel quite so uncomfortable. "You've seen how much pleasure I take from those monster dildos, the way I react when I'm stretched that way, when you can see it in my stomach— why would yours be any different?"

Genji moved his hips enticingly from side to side, reaching back to spread his neon-green-soaked pussy wide open with two fingers, unabashedly moaning at the first touch of McCree's cock-head to his loose hole.

And he _was_ loose, too, with long, sloppy labia— that Jesse loved to suck on, to tug on, to roll between his talented fingers— and a hole you could always sneak a peek into, if you caught him bending over just right. Even before McCree, Genji had been a so-called 'size queen', which was why it was no surprise to anyone at all when they'd announced at last year's Halloween party that they'd began dating.

Of course, if Genji was going to hook-up with anyone in Blackwatch (or Overwatch, to be fair), it was going to be Jesse 'literal horse-cock' McCree, the organization's one and only centaur.

Genji just hadn't been expecting to have to wait nearly a year before actually getting to _fuck_ his boyfriend, was the only complaint he currently had about their otherwise-perfect relationship.

"You know I want it just as bad as you," Jesse said through a throaty moan, allowing Genji to give him a pussyjob with those loose lips of his, the very tip of his cock enveloped in velvety softness with every gyration of the man's hips. "With you teasin' me all this time, you're lucky I haven't already fucked you— jus' said fuck it, to _hell_ with prep, turn that pretty little pussy inside-out, watch you spill more cum than y'know what to do with outta your hole—"

"That's what I want!" Genji encouraged, voice cracking as he accidentally pushed back as McCree was rearranging his legs, causing the man's— the _centaur's_ enormous cock to truly press into him for the very first time. It was hardly an inch, hardly anything compared to what would come next, but it was still more than Genji'd ever gotten before, even when Jesse had decided to live dangerously by giving him a penetration-free creampie. "That's— that's what I want, Jesse; want you to use me, to fill me up, to make it so that no other man would ever want me, because— because I'm so loose, such— a _slut_ —"

Holy _shit_ , that wasn't what Jesse'd been expecting; he'd known about Genji's playboy, 'village-bicycle-of-Hanamura' days, of course, but the idea that he was actually turned-on by the idea that getting fucked by McCree was going to make him— what, exactly? 'Broken-in'? Too loose to enjoy getting fucked by ordinary men— _human_ men, more specifically? He wanted his cunt to belong to McCree, to fit  _him_ , his cock, and no one else's— wanted to be a slut, but _McCree's_ slut, and McCree's exclusively.

Hell.

If _that_ was what Genji wanted, then, Jesse supposed, he'd been patient enough throughout the 'training period' to be deserving of a fitting— _pardon the pun_ — reward.

He'd just have to make sure to tell Commander Reyes that Genji'd be out of commission, for the next... well.

The next _week_ , at the very least.

[END]

* * *

**{ii.}**

Gabriel was lulled from slumber by a warm, wet, all too familiar sensation tickling between his thighs, a moan of sleepy puzzlement escaping him as he fought against his own exhausted body to maintain consciousness.

As always, Jack was curled up by his side, white ears flattened against the pillow he'd long ago appropriated for his own use— cats  _did_ that, as Gabriel knew, with anything they damn well pleased. He was lucky that Jack— all thickly-muscled, 6'1" of him— wasn't much of a lap-cat, or Gabriel might never have been able to get  _any_ sleep, for fear of suffocation.

Jack's contented, occasionally-sputtering, unconscious purring didn't miss a beat as Gabriel propped himself up on his elbows, still befuddled by what it'd been, exactly, that had woken him up. If not _Jack_ rousing him to demand food at some ungodly hour of the night, then, what? Gabriel groaned; it couldn't be _Jesse_ , after all— Gabriel's pet coyote ("He's just a mutt of some kind," Gabriel always told inquirers, with a charming, no-nonsense smile that nobody could comfortably question) slept on a mat on the floor, near enough to the foot of the bed that Jesse wouldn't spend all night whining. 

As Gabriel moved to sit fully upright, a black-clawed hand slid up from between his legs to force him back onto the mattress, eliciting a sharp intake of breath disruptive enough that Jack— crotchety old grump that he was— began the painstaking process of waking up, too, if only to complain that he'd been woken up in the first place. 

"What— _what_ are you doing?" Gabriel asked breathlessly, Jesse's yellow eyes now startlingly clear in the otherwise-dark of the bedroom. The coyote was laying flat on his belly, tail wagging in the air, muzzle between Gabriel's bare legs, languidly dragging his tongue along the man's sex as Gabriel's heels dug into the sheets, desperate to both move away _and_ get closer.

The bed was _Jack's_ domain, and it had taken months for Jack to come even halfway close to accept Jesse as part of Gabriel's makeshift 'family'; cats and dogs weren't supposed to get along, as Gabriel knew well enough, but adopting a wild coyote hadn't exactly been _purposeful_ , either. Still, one of Jack's remaining rules was that the bed was _his_ , someplace private where he and Gabriel could be alone, without Jesse's overbearing interference. "Jesse, you know you're— _not_ supposed to get up here—"

"Smell good," Jesse mumbled, licking up and over Gabriel's slick cunt and nearly getting kneed in the ear in startled response. "Tried t' ignore it, I really did— 'm sorry, daddy, couldn't help it," every word was spoken huskily into Gabriel's sex, Jesse's cool nose bumping against his inner thighs as sharp teeth threatened to graze atop his clit.

 _Fuck_ , Jesse gave head just the way Gabriel liked it best— sloppy and overzealous, fingers digging into Gabriel's thick hips as he practically ate the man alive. Still— Jack was going to positively pitch a _fit_ , when he realized what was going on, and the very last thing Gabriel wanted was to break up a pet-spat while he was this turned-on. What the _fuck_ had happened, anyway, that he'd gotten this wet in his sleep? Surely he was a little old for wet dreams of that severity, wasn't he? _Christ_. 

Gabriel buried his hands in the soft fur around Jesse's pointed ears, dragging a delighted sound from Jesse's drooling maw as well as an increased wriggle of his hips, fluffy tail wagging with renewed vigor. "I know; I _know_ , Jesse, but Jack's gonna—"

"Don't stop on my account," Jack said from mere inches away, scooting closer to Gabriel as he rested his knee atop the man's hip, razor-sharp claws dragging across Gabriel's chest, his nipples, and making him moan in the process. "What the hell are you _doing_ , Gabe, rubbing off on your own hand in your sleep, huh? Of _course_ your stupid mutt's gonna notice, when you're damn-near soaking the bed."

"You were— _I_ was asleep, I wasn't doing anything on purpose!" 

If he _had_ been touching himself as Jack implied, Gabriel had no recollection of it— it _was_ a wet dream, then, though the exact details of it had long since vanished into the recesses of Gabriel's subconscious.

Jack smirked, dragging his own tongue— torturous and rough, unlike Jesse's, which was wet and soft and oh-so satisfying between Gabriel's trembling thighs— along Gabriel's jawline, nosing at the man's ear as he inched nearer still, their bodies now pressed flush together, Jack's hardening cock against Gabriel's hip. "You aren't stopping him, though," Jack's smirk was obvious in his voice, still sleep-husky, rasp of a growl as he spoke into Gabriel's ear, fingernails still toying with the man's pierced nipples. "Not that you _could_ , even if you wanted to. We both know how he gets, right? When he gets a hold of your scent."

Jesse whimpered as Jack's claws dug into his fur, forcing the coyote's muzzle forward, urging him to open his mouth and eat Gabriel's cunt twice as greedily as before. He knew that Jack would only let him up for air once he'd sufficiently satisfied their 'master', and he couldn't help himself from rubbing his own rock-hard cock against the damp bed sheets he'd been laying on, much more excited by Jack's sudden involvement than he cared to admit. "Gabe— oh,  _Daddy_ —" Jesse rubbed his long tongue over Gabriel's swollen pussy-lips, his gaping hole, delving it in just a little, licking the man inside-out as he did his duty, making eye contact with Jack all the while. "This— s'is good, yeah? Doin' it good?"

Gabriel's eyes were squeezed shut as overbearing pleasure overwhelmed him, face buried in Jack's neck as he arched up off of the mattress; Jack laughed cruelly at Jesse's constant desire for reassurance, for praise from the man whose roof they lived under. Jack never needed _proof_ that he was satisfying Gabriel, but— at the end of the day, that was what separated he and the mutt Gabriel had taken in. 

 _He_ was Gabriel's lover, while Jesse was just... a mutual plaything, a knotting dildo, maybe— at least, as far as Jack was concerned. Good to have around during Jack's heats, and little else.

To Gabriel, though, Jack and Jesse were all of his wildest fantasies come to life, and he knew he'd never be content getting fucked by another plain-old _human_ for as long as he lived.

Hybrids were so, _so_ much more fun.

"Really— it's r- _really_ good, pup," Gabriel managed, weakly, grinding himself against Jesse's soaked muzzle as he chased after an orgasm that was already much too close. He wasn't going to last much longer, especially not with Jack's gravelly voice in his ear, egging Jesse on to do it better, to make Gabriel come screaming, to fuck him 'til Gabriel begged for his knot, 'til he was full-up with Jesse's seed, spilling— "Such a good— _good_ boy for me; oh— _Jesse_ , pup, I— _fuck_ , Jack, I'm gonna—!"

Jesse lapped up Gabriel's slick like he was parched, no longer even needing Jack's forceful hand to keep him in place, buried contently between Gabriel's soaked thighs until the man's mind-numbing orgasm finally stuttered to a stop.

Jack, meanwhile, had captured Gabriel's lips in a kiss, lazily passing saliva back and forth, sharp teeth in Gabriel's lip as Jesse slowly, reluctantly disentangled himself from between his master's legs.

With his head resting atop Gabriel's stomach, mouth still open as he panted— trying to catch the breath that Jack had denied him in favor of Gabriel's pleasure, of course, but Jack would insist he simply did it because he was a _dog_ , and dogs just _did_ gross things, like breathing with their mouths open—, Jesse looked the part of a pleased, try-hard lapdog, delighting in each and every word of praise Gabriel offered up in return for what he'd done.

"You're so hopeless," Jack insisted, moving to straddle Gabriel's lap— which, of course, put his ass directly in Jesse's face. "You have work in the morning, too, don't you? You're gonna be too well-fucked to go in, at this rate." A crooked, skinny white tail whacked Jesse across the nose, eliciting an unimpressed huff from the coyote, despite the fact that he couldn't stop gawking at Jack's asshole from this angle. He usually only ever got to play with that when Jack was in his heat, but— maybe tonight, he'd—

Gabriel sighed heavily, exaggerated, wrapping a hand around Jack's swollen dick as Jack was forced unexpectedly forward, palms on the headboard, keening loudly as Jesse hoisted his tail up and began to lap at his hole, just as he'd done to Gabriel mere moments before. "I'll just tell 'em I'm having an issue with my pets again— a 'vet day', or something. They _always_ buy that excuse."

And, with pets like these, Gabriel thought— thank _God_ for that.

[END]


End file.
